


[Podfic] In Which Itachi is a Baby With Back Problems and Sakura is Very Awkward

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Cover Art, Gen, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Itachi and Sakura. "Do you... Well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Which Itachi is a Baby With Back Problems and Sakura is Very Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto Prompts and Ficlets (Ongoing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977020) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html). [Text is here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3977020/chapters/11206183).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

**Length:** 0:05:36

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Naruto/%5Bnaruto%5D%20itachi%20and%20sakura%20awkward%20massage%20%28tozette%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (5.2 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
